Arizona War Front, World War IV
Preparation The Empire of Arizona had only joined GOONS 24 hours before the war began in the Unjust War, it had only a limited time to prepare for the onslaught that laid ahead. RPA officials attempted to set its economy on full power towards the military, though it was not enough due to the low peacetime military setting Arizona was in with the GPA. The RPA was unprepared for what awaited. 3120 World War IV September 10th The Empire had received reports that Caelum had been attacked by Neckistanian Troops. Caelum had been defeated within the first few hours of the war. The Government laid in Anarchy and was pleading for any kind of support. The RPA reacted by declaring war on Neckistan The opening scene of Arizona's entry into world war IV was looking positive in favor of the Empire. RPA Airforce and Missile Command dealt a heavy blow on Neckistan, destroying a considerable amount of Infrastructure. However when the RPA Army crossed the border it received stiff resistance. Despite the increasing casualties RPA Generals pushed deeper into Neckistan hoping to end the war soon. The invasion though began to turn dark as Neckistan launched a moderate counter attack followed by a huge attack by _Tang of the nation of PootieTang. The RPA Airforce was thrashed as it attempted to hold the skys above Arizona. Many of its brand new F-22's were destroyed leaving much of the country open to bombing runs. _Tang's troops pushed the RPA out of Neckistan and began to assault the border lands of Arizona. Taking in lessons from the Third Great War, the Empire signed a ceasefire with Neckistan in order to deal with the larger threat. The Neckistanian Government agreed and ended the war after the 24 hour invasion with no terms. The RPA panicked with the devastating loss of Infrastructure committed in just a single day. Our forces suffered more casualties in a day compared to the whole 3rd Great War. It enacted its Emergency channels with the GOONS, former ELS, PC Nigras, and former /b/tards in order to attain support. Financial Aid was not enough to deal with this Goliath, sharp military support were needed on all fronts. September 11th The RPA received the help it wished for. Diesel Empire, Raider, and S-Empire all declared war and deployed troops to Arizona to annihilate the enemy. The exact damage done to _Tang is unknown, however their airforce which was around 60 Fighter Bombers were completely destroyed. With this the remaining fleet of RPA bombers carpet bombed major Tang Cities. RPA Marines launched a swift counter attacks and dealt a blow to the remaining Tangs troops in Arizona. The war had shifted back in favor to GOON allied Forces as the front moved to Tang's Territory. Tangs Military were no were near defeated, despite being outnumbered they launched counter attack after every counter attack. Tangs supples though were not able to keep up with his forces, they began to dry up with each attack. Its airforce were now deploying inferior F-15 and with each passing day the air war slowed down to a sudden stop. Coalition Bombing runs were timed with each others attack to maximize its effectiveness. September 12th PootieTang's government had fallen into Anarchy, victory seemed to be achieved but a large portion of its ground military continued to resist. Koncha offered Tang terms of surrender in the name of GOONS, but he refused declaring he would fight till the end. PootieTang had received desperately needed backup from New Gaul, Mycenae (NATO), and Gratefuland (IRON) which declared on S-Empire taking him out of the fight. Mycenae also declared on Diesel Empire Coalition forces were forced to divide with the new threat, however the RPA decided to keep its forces concentrated on Tang. With its military and economy severally damaged it was believed that the RPA could handle it. September 13th Shortly after midnight all hell broke loose. The Empire was blitzed by PootieTang, and a Nuclear Super Power called Krowetia. RPA Troops were obliterated with the first wave, there was hardly any time to call the retreat order. Many troops were captured and taken prisoner in PootieTang's territory. Later that night Air Squadrons began pouring into Arizona's territory, many RPA fighters were caught on the ground while the ones that managed to scramble were destroyed with few casualties to the enemy. Enemy troops then crossed the border re-entering Arizona. The RPA, desperate for more troops called on Civilian Police, National Guardsmen and militias to hold off the invaders. The front lines began to resemble Stalingrad with much of the battles taking place within destroyed Arizonan cities. Unconditional Surrender While being invaded from the border, internal problems began taking prominence. The Civilian population was beginning to demonstrait against the war. Without the government being able to check protesters, Anarchy began to spread across the country like a wild fire. The Empire's war machine came to a screeching halt. Unable to continue the war, and facing the imminent destruction of his country Emperor Rick offered the Unconditional Surrender of the Empire of Arizona to Krowetia as the representative of the NPO Coalition <-- name of coalition check By 9:45AM Krowetia accepted ending the Empire of Arizona's involvement in the Fourth Great War Aftermath GOON leadership was extremely irritated at the Empire for not fighting till the end. As punishment, GOONS threatened to place the Empire of Arizona on its KOS list and would bring destruction at the end of the war. Disappointed at the reaction, Emperor Rick requested an amendment to the surrender terms The Terms of Surrender are as the following. # Cessation of all hostilities with all parties involved in the fourth Great War for the remainder of the war. # Disbandment of Air force and Cruise Missiles, until after the war # Change Alliance Affiliation to IRON POW # Put on protection status from GOON attack # Resignation from the Goon Order Of Neutral Shoving During which time the Empire of Arizona fully recognized the NTO as the rightful heir to the /b/ alliance. The Empire had placed its application to the Northern Treaty Organization and moved to the brown sphere. Category:Empire of Arizona